Danny & Jazz Phantoms in Time
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Base of of Partners in time. In the past Danny and Jazz fight a new Villain, who will help? Themselves in the future! "Cancelled."


**Danny and Jazz**

**Phantoms In Time**

Little Danny-Baby Mario  
>Little Jazz-Baby Luigi<br>Little Sam- Baby Peach  
>Teen Vlad- Baby Bower<br>The Grooms-The Shroobs

* * *

><p>Amity Kingdom Past.<p>

Danny Fenton and his older sister Jazz Fenton was heading to Amity Castle to play with little Sam. "AH the Fentons Kids," Said Mr Foley, "The princess is waiting in the next room to play." This will be fun." Danny said. He love play with Sam. "Just remember I will keep an eye on you two." Jazz told her brother. Danny rolled his eyes and walk on. When they walk in, they saw the guards on the ground. "Good heavens! What happen!" Mr Foley yell. "_I _happen!" said an voice. Danny and Jazz watch as Vlad Plamuis came down hold Sam. "Sam!" Danny called. "I'll be taken the Princess so buzz off." Vlad said. "Over my body!" Mr Foley yell and attack Vlad. Vlad just shot an ecto-blast at him and Mr Foley fainted. Danny ran up to Vlad ready to fight. Jazz ran to check on Mr Foley. "You're next Fenton brat." Vlad said. LET"S GO!

Boss Fight-Vlad Plamuis HP 6 POW 1

"Young Master Danny!" "I'm sorry for the faint early." "When was the last time you fought?" "I don't know." "Well will you attack?" Danny choose punch "STOP!" Hit Vlad again. 2 HP loss. Vlad 4 HP. Vlad fire an ecto-blast. 2 HP loss. Danny 8 HP. "STOP!" "You can also dodge the attack, will you attack again Vlad?" Vlad fire an ecto-blast. Danny jump. No HP lost. "Keep it up." Danny choose punch. 2 HP loss Vlad 2 HP. Vlad fire an ecto-blast. Danny jumps. No HP loss. Danny choose punch. 2 HP loss. Vlad 0 HP. "How...did...I...lose?" Vlad loss. Danny gain 20 EXP  
>Danny level up!<br>Danny Lev 2, HP 14 POW 3

Jazz ran up to her brother and they hug. Then they herd a noise outside. "Huh?" They said. Then the castle started to shank. Outside UFO'S were attacking the castle! Amity Kingdom was under a Attack!

* * *

><p>Amity Kingdom Present<p>

News Flash! Dr Jack and Maddie Fentons build an Time Machine to take people to the past! Princess Sam and two guards go with her! The Phantoms Sibling wait for her return!

It was another day in Amity Kingdom Danny and Jazz wait in the throe room with King and Queen Madison and the friend Tucker Foley. "I can't help to worried over Sam," Tucker said, "I know she the Princess but my family has been watch her ever since she was born." "Tucker, now you are being paranoid." Jazz Phantom said. "Yeah, stop worried." Danny Phantom agree with his sister. "Yeah!, why there is a 99.9999999999 chance that she will return!" Jack Fenton said proudly. Maddie give Jack a look that said 'you're not helping.' "Tucker what we are trying to said if you stop worried, Sam will return." She said to Tucker. Tucker took a deep breath and said "Thanks Mrs. Fenton, I needed that." "Man Tuck, you act like your Dad when he was your age." Danny said. Then a light fill up the room and the Time Machine appear. "Great galaxy globs!" Jack yell as he ran up to the time Machine. "What happen to it?" Jazz ask. No soon did Jazz said that the doors open. Then two claws came out of the Machine and an Monster come out. It had razor sharp teeth and four eyes. It body was cover in scales and feathers. Danny jump up to the monster and yell, "Where Sam?" The Monster roar and attack Danny. GOING GHOST!

Boss fight-? HP ? POW ?

"Master Danny wait!" "What is it Tucker?" "This Monster is not like other you fought, be careful." "Got it" Danny choose punch. 2 and 2 HP loss. Monster use spin attack. Danny block. No HP loss. Danny choose punch. 2, 2 and 2 HP loss. "Man, dose this thing ever give up?" Monster use spin attack. Danny blocks no HP loss. Danny choose punch. 2 HP loss. Monster loss. Danny gain 14 EXP  
>Danny level up<br>Danny Lev 2 HP 14 POW 5 PP 10

"Man, what is this thing?" Danny ask. "I never see this thing in my life." Maddie said looking at the monster. Jack look inside the Time Machine and said "Sam is not in there. "WHAT!" King and Queen Madison yell. "Don't worry she was not the monster snack." Jack said calming the King and Queen down a bit. "DANNY!" Jazz shouted as she flew back into the castle. "What up Jazz?" Danny ask her. "A portal appear outside and it doesn't look like a ghost portal." Jazz answer.

Everyone ran outside and saw the portal. "Hm?" Danny said looking at the portal. "Do be careful Master Danny." Tucker said. Jazz got too close to the portal and fell in. "AAA!" Jazz yell as she disappear in the portal. "Jazz!" Danny shout and hop in after her.

* * *

><p>Amity Kingdom Past<p>

Danny hop out of the portal and land on Jazz. "Sorry Jazz." Danny said and help her up. "Where are we?" Jazz ask. "I don't know, Amity Kingdom I think." Danny answer. "Let look around." Jazz said. Danny nods and they begin walking. Just as they took their first step they heard a noise. They turn around and saw the portal sank into the ground. "NO!", Jazz yell, "How are we going to get home now?" "We'll find away, let's go."Danny said. Jazz nods and follow her brother. They didn't get very far when they heard a new noise. They look up and saw UFO'S heading for a Village. They watch in shock as the UFO'S attack the Village. "What?" Jazz yell. "Come on!" Danny said and he and Jazz flew the rest of the way.(A/N I skip the baddies fights but I will tell you if they level up.)  
>Danny Lev 5 HP 20 POW 9 PP 13{Lev up before enter the Village}<br>Jazz Lev 5 HP 22 POW 10 PP 16{Lev up before enter the village}

"Damn, we're too late." Danny said as soon as the saw the Village. "Let look around to see what happen her." Jazz said. Danny nods and they begin to look around the Village. They check every house and no one was there. "What happen to all the people?" Jazz ask. "Don't know but I got a bad feeling about this." Danny answer. They fond a person but he was stuck in his fireplace. "Hey! Hello! Is anyone there?" He ask. "Who are you?" Danny ask. "Why, I'm the Mayor of Thyme Village, nice not to see you." he said. "You need some help?" Jazz ask. "Why, yes.", The Mayor said, "I was hide from those Grooms when I got stuck in here." "Hang on we'll get you out." Danny said. Danny met to pull the Mayor but trip and shot the Mayor up his fireplace. The Mayor land outside and said, "Free at last." "Heh?" The mayor said and saw the Grooms coming to him. "HELP!" he cried. Danny pick himself up and heard the cry. "Come on!" Danny said and he and Jazz ran outside. They watch as an UFO suck the Mayor up and flew off. "Hey bring him back!" Danny shout. "Danny heads up!" Jazz warn. Danny turn around and block an ray beam. "Don't who or what you are but you can't stop the Phantoms Siblings!" Danny said. "GOING GHOST!" LET"S DO THIS!"

Boss fight-Grooms X3 HP 15 POW 10

Danny choose punch. Hits Groom #1. 4 HP loss. Jazz choose punch. Hits Groom #1. 5 HP loss. Groom #1 call for a ship. Groom #2 attacks Danny. Danny blocks. NO HP loss. Groom #3 attack Jazz. Jazz blocks. No HP loss. Danny choose punch. Hit Groom #1. 4 HP Loss. Jazz choose punch. Hit Groom #1. Groom #1,loss. UFO send an giant ray blast. Danny 20 HP loss. Jazz 22 HP loss.

Danny and Jazz fell to the ground. The last attack has beat them. Meanwhile in an different kind of ship. Little Danny, Jazz, and Sam were playing when the ship was attack. It scare them so much that all three of the started crying. Mr Foley walk in and pick up Sam. "There,there Princess. Don't worry." He said and walk away. Little Danny took a breath and turn to little Jazz. "Let's go Jazz." he said. Jazz was still crying and Danny got an idea. "Boy what a cry baby." He said. "I am NOT a cry BABY! " Little Jazz yell. "Common sis let's get going." Little Danny said. Little Jazz nods and they both went to the Deck. Teen Vlad help them get away from the Grooms and was headed back to his house. "Sir we spotted some thing." One Ghost said. "The Grooms have attack two people in Thyme Village." said the other. "Hum." Teen Vlad thought. "Keep going." he said. "What! The Princess doesn't approve of this!" Mr Foley said. As if on cue Little Sam started crying again. "Ah my ears!", Teen Vlad said, "All right, all right I'll save them just be quiet." Teen Vlad fire the Plamuis canon and land his ship down near the Village.

Little Danny and Jazz walk in to the Village and fond two white hair people on the ground. "What happen here?" Little Jazz ask. "I don't know." Little Danny answer. Then they heard some thing. It was the last tow Grooms. "LET'S GO!" "OKAY!"

Boss Fight-Grooms X2 HP 15 POW 10

Little Danny choose punch. Hit Groom #2. 2 HP loss. Little Jazz choose punch. Hit Groom #2. 2 HP loss."Young Master and Mistress! "I forgot to give you something." "Use thesis Ball to do more hits" Danny choose Fenton block. Use Ball. Danny kicks. Okay! Jazz kicks. Good! Danny kicks. Great! 12 HP Loss. Groom #2 loss. Groom #3, 3 HP. Little Jazz choose punch. LUCKY! 3 HP loss. Little Danny and Jazz gain 15 EXP  
>Little Jazz Level up!<br>Little Jazz Lev 2 HP 16 POW 4

"We won!" Little Danny yell. He and Jazz cheer as Mr Foley look and the White hoar people. "You know now that I see this two up close they both have the same hair styes as you two." He said. "Hey they do" Little Jazz said. "Let's get out of here before more Grooms show up." Little Danny. They got the two people on Teen Vlad ship and took off

* * *

><p>That the start of Phantoms in Time. Like Super Star Sega, this might take a long time. To let you know Little Danny is 4 and Little Jazz is 6. 10 years before they become Phantoms Siblings. Tell me what you think and until then "See you next time."<p> 


End file.
